


Marvelous Girl's Only Romance Drabbles

by minuseven



Series: DrabbleTag6 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble Collection, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuseven/pseuds/minuseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: fight<br/>Fandom: Agents of SHIELD<br/>Pairing: Bobby/Skye<br/>Rating: G<br/>Word count: 200<br/>Notes: nicer!Inhumans, because happy endings.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Fight - Bobbi/Skye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fight  
> Fandom: Agents of SHIELD  
> Pairing: Bobby/Skye  
> Rating: G  
> Word count: 200  
> Notes: nicer!Inhumans, because happy endings.

The air was heavy. Hot, pressing down on her airways like smoke. It smelt like incense. That was the first thing Bobbi was aware of. The second was the pounding of her blood against the walls of her skull, the pain it caused on the edge of her consciousness. The third was somebody holding her hand.

She opened her eyes to a wooden ceiling and Skye’s relieved face. “Hey.” She rasped.

“Hey.” Skye smiled and, taking a wet cloth from somewhere she couldn’t see, gently wiped her face. Then she gave her some water. No bruises, Bobbi noted distantly. How long had she been out? Days? More?

Throat soothed, the blonde still couldn’t utter more than a few words. “What? Where?”

“Afterlife. After the fight at the cabin….” Skye clammed up and stroked her thumb over the back of her hand. “You were hurt and I... It was my fault. So I asked them to bring you here. It’s a safe place. They took care of you and helped me with my powers... We’re safe here.”

Skye was with her. Bobbi could believe that. She gave her a smile, her hand a squeeze, and let the darkness take her under.


	2. Talk Nerdy to me - Simmons/Skye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: talk nerdy to me  
> Fandom: Agents of SHIELD  
> Pairing: Jemma/Skye  
> Rating: M  
> Word count: 200  
> Notes: I do not guarrante 100% accuracy of SCIENCE!. Just about 66%.

“So,” Skye breathed against her ear. “Miss Biochem.”

Jemma had to bite down a whimper. “W-what is it Skye?”

“Well,” Skye rested her hands on the laboratory’s table, trapping Jemma between them. “I was wondering if you could tell me some things about the nervous system.”

“O-oh, really?”

“Yep. I’m very...” Skye’s spoke against her nape. “eager” And licked. “to learn.” And kissed. Right there. “Teach me.”

Oh dear Lord, Jemma knew where this led and already her legs felt wobbly. And she exactly didn’t have any work that required her immediate attention. Which... wouldn’t be that bad? “Well, the human nervous system i-is” a nibble on her pulse point, “ah, Skye...”

“What makes you feel like this?” And Skye’s hands are on her hips...

“Th-there’s a number of fa-factors, really...” Like Jemma’s brain, which is starting to light up in all the right ways, inhibiting her higher reasoning functions as Skye’s hands slither northwards. “and th-the mesolymbic p-pathwa-ay in-in particular is i-important bec-cause of the” she bites her lips but still a low moan escapes “d-dopamines!”

Skye whispers throatily. “God, I love when you talk Jemma. Makes me want to...” Teeth scrapping her earlobe. “... activate your dopaminergic receptors.”


	3. Stargazing - Darcy/Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: stargazing  
> Fandom: Thor  
> Pairing: Darcy/Jane  
> Rating: G  
> Word count: 200

The night was dry and warn, with just a hint of a eastern breeze. Perfect conditions to observe the night sky. Jane should have brought a telescope. But Darcy had been the one to drag her out here, slamming her laptop shut and physically pushing her out of the door. She supposed it didn’t do that much harm... She’d been stuck for days now, not a hint of any anomalous meteorological activity. And, well, it was her girlfriend.

It didn’t stop her from grumbling. “I should be working. We should be working.”

“Na-uh.” Darcy turned from where she had set a rug on the uncomfortable sands of the New Mexico desert. “We worked-“

“I worked!”

“- two days straight without a single coffee break! That’s masochistic! What you should be doing is relaxing.”

The scientist opened her mouth to protest more but her intern anticipated her. Darcy was her girlfriend after all. And pulled her down next to her on the rug. “Jane? Just shut up and enjoy the stars.”

Jane closed her mouth mid-rant. She glanced at Darcy’s profile, at their joined hands, then upwards. The Milky Way was unusually right tonight. It was worth observing. For science, obviously.


	4. Undercover - Simmons/Skye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: undercover  
> Fandom: Agents of SHIELD  
> Pairing: Jemma/Skye  
> Rating: T  
> Word count: 200

Director Coulson cleared his throat and began. “Right, so intelligence says the target will be at a party in New York. The party is… highly exclusive. The details are now on your tablets.”

As one, the team looked down and shifted through the information displayed on their tablets. Floor plans, guest lists, entrance requirements…. Eyebrows were raised. “Oh.”

Coulson smiled. “Indeed. We’re going to send in a pair. As a couple.” His team exchanged uneasy looks but Coulson plowed on with his patented secret agent smile. “The team is composed of: Fitz,-“

“He-hey!”

“-and Mack.”

“Wait a minute!”

“Wheels are up in thirty. Dismissed!”

As everybody filtered out of the room, Skye turned to Simmons. “So they’re planning an undercover op, inserting a couple into a LGBT party… and they send those two. Instead of us. Not that Fit isn’t totally obvious, or that Mack won’t have gays droolling all over him, but… they know about us! Why wouldn’t they send us?”

Simmons tilted her head. “Is this about that fantasy of yours?”

“… Maybe?” So what if she totally wanted to ‘snog’ Simmons in public while their team mates listened through the comms? There was nothing illegal about that.


	5. SHIELD - Maria Hill/Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:v SHIELD  
> Fandom: MCU  
> Pairing: Maria Hill/Pepper  
> Rating: G  
> Word count: 200

Heels clicking against the floor, Pepper strode into Maria Hill’s brand new office with an extra coffee in hand. “Hey.” She said.

They knew each other well enough. As secretaries slash second-in-command to two very powerful men, Potts and Hill had often done business together. The nitty gritty details that their bosses couldn’t be spared to go through every time. Particularly between Tony Stark and Nick Fury. Cooperation between SHIELD and Stark Industries was mostly, and best, achieved entirely through those two women. Professionally, they might as well be two old friends. Potts hoped that their relationship might also become personal, now that they worked together.

Maria accepted the coffee gratefully. “Thanks. Hm. Extra strong. Great.”

“You looked like you needed it.” Pepper smiled as she sat down next to her.

Maria arched an eyebrow. Not many would have been able to tell. Either she was slipping, understandable but unacceptable, or Pepper knew her that well. “It’s been a rough couple of days.”

“Well, I heard you crashed a helicarrier into the Potomac.” Pepper teased carefully.

“That should have never happened. SHIELD-” She stopped herself, cursing her reaction. Maybe the stress was making her slip after all. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.”


	6. Face - Kara/May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: face  
> Fandom: Agents of SHIELD  
> Pairing: Kara/Mai  
> Rating: T  
> Word count: 100

It’s theft. You look at the face in front of you, the face of your opponent, and see only yourself. Oh, there are little clues, but it’s you. It’s a violation, it’s that little bitch using you, your body. Your blood boils. She keeps using your face.

You launch into a vicious upper body combo. There’s a part of you that’s happy that you can finally fight yourself. You don’t think about it.

If you’d ask why, the number in front of you would have hesitated. She wouldn’t have an answer as to why she just values your face more.


End file.
